Saxon
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura is in for a surprise when she goes to Sasuke's house to be only alone with Itachi. After that night, Sakura is even more surprised when she finds out she's...  ItachixSakuraxSasuke  XXXLEMONXXX


**~*Saxon*~**

* * *

After the talent show and the little sexing Sasuke...ok major sexing Sasuke gave her in the classroom and being the winner, he was hers, permanently, that shocked Sasuke. She still remembered his face that night, she could almost laugh, it was so not a face that you'd thought you would ever see on him. She said dancing always beats singing, especially if you'd danced the way she did. The next day, Sakura didn't know how many boys tried to get at her, it was like she was a female dog in heat with all the horny dogs trying to fuck her. She smirked at the thought that Sasuke actually had to fight a few dudes to get away from her.

Though being Sasuke's girlfriend was nice and the sex was as great as ever. It had its catch; she had to dress more like a woman than a man. On spring break, Sasuke flew her all the way to Paris for a fashion week and brought her all types of designer clothing, even though she hated him spending money on her, it made her feel like gold digger but Sasuke said 'My girl won't be looking like no dude' and didn't really mind buying her stuff.

Now that school was back in session, she came back looking like a damn barbie doll, wearing a tight-fitting white mini dress that hung off her shoulder and instead of her hair being in its usual bun, it was out flowing down her back. Sasuke had never been so proud to finally see the clothes that he'd brought her and made out with her in the hallway. Now their type of kissing wasn't meant for the public eye but Sakura knew it angered some girls, especially Karin and her gang of goonies. Sakura had never been so satisfied to see the look on her when Sasuke put his tongue in her mouth.

After he pulled away, Sakura even teased her by licking her lips, telling her that his lips taste delicious and that she'll never ravage them. But Karin already knew that she couldn't fuck with her. She was on top of the game right now and she couldn't get touched by any girl. She herself, not Sasuke, made herself into the queen around this fucking school.

From geek to sheek.

From ashy to classy.

"Yo, Sakura I need you to pay attention before I give yo ass a slip to detention." Sakura finally focused on her music teacher, Killer Bee. She didn't even know why she asked to switch her art classes to music, maybe because Sasuke was here. But all the teacher ever did was rap and rhymed. ALOT. He couldn't even say a regular sentence without rapping and rhyming. Some were funny, some were nice, some were down right corny, but you couldn't day that around him or he'll throw textbook at you, male or female, he didn't care. He hit the males in the head and females in the stomach, so hard that it would make them throw up. The only people who is dumb enough to say anything is Naruto and Karin.

"Ok, I told you to write a rap for the spring, now I want to hear you SCREEEEAM!" Sakura jumped from the sudden raise in his volumn. Sakura then looked around then pointed to herself. "Me?"

"You the only that didn't go up, so come down here before I make yo ass throw up." He rapped while slowly trailing his fingers over the famous textbook on his desk. Sakura stood up and quickly walked to the front of the class. Realization hit her, when she remembered that she didn't write one. "Shit!" She mumbled to herself. She then heard mockery chuckles from the front corner of the class. She looked over and glared, Karin was sneering at her. "I don't think she have one. Maybe she should pay more attention in school then sucking Sasuke's dick." Her ugly smirk becoming wider. Sakura glanced at Sasuke to see he was glaring at her.

The 'ohings' of the class, started to annoy her. Sakura took a deep breath, then smirked.

_"Guess who _  
_You bitches is me-ee  
Lamborghini strawberry kiwi  
Fashion week in Paris was nice  
Every designer had my size."_

She said putting a hand under one large breast and giving it a small squeeze then winking her eye, helping them get the point. She then looked at Karin.

_"Switch my hair they gon copy her  
Switch my gear they gon copy her  
L-l-look at how they stare just to copy her."_

Karin's glare intensified when she noticed that she was talking about her. Sakura walked to her desk and then leaned down and grabbed Karin's chin, lifting it up with one finger.

_"Well roger that _  
_Did you copy that _  
_C-c-copycat."_

It was silent for moment, "BUUUUURNED!" The class roared in laughter. Sakura smirked, when she was satisfied at Karin's embarrassed, angry face. Sakura pulled her hand away and walked back to her seat, before she could sit down, Sasuke some how maneuvered his hand around her waist and pulled into his lap. "That was mean." Sasuke said, amusement clear in his voice. Sakura shrugged her shoulder, "She had it coming like all ways." She felt someone pat her on her back. She turned to see Naruto. "Nice," He complimented her. He turned to Sasuke, "You've found a keeper here, Sasuke. When is she going to break up with you so I could get with?" He said winking at her and licking his lips.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke glared at him, "Don't you already have a girlfriend, dumbass?"

"Yea, but I don't like her anymore but she sure do know how to gave a wicked blowjob but I bet it ain't better than Sakura's." He said turning his attention to her, giving her a mischievious look. Sakura blushed a furious red, she was about to bite his head off until Sasuke said something, "Damn right it ain't, dobe." He said slightly thrusting his hips up, letting her feel his growing erection. That just told her that later on he wanted one. Sakura twisted her body around. "Can't you keep stuff to yourself?" He rolled his eyes. "How can I keep it to myself when its _so_ good." He said smirking. "And later on tonight can you come by?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to stay the night. We won't have the house to ourselves because Itachi doesn't have plans tonight." Sasuke frowned. He really didn't want his brother to hear both him and Sakura fucking, especially if Sakura's moans and crys turn on any man that could hear them.

Sakura actually didn't mind Itachi in the house, she kind of had a small crush on him too when she was little, he used to always walk Sasuke to school and she always saw him. Sakura wondered what he looked like now that he was like five years older so that made him twenty-two. She wondered if he remembered her, the quiet pink-haired girl that stuck out like a sore thumb that had a crush on his younger brother, he probably didn't but then again he probably did.

**~O~**

Sakura knocked on the huge mahogany door. Sasuke had told her dress up because he said that he would take her out tonight. She wore a tight v-neck black spagetti strap dress and black heels. The dress accentuated her tits, so you saw alot of her cleavage. Sasuke had said that it would look sexy on her and something to easily rip off.

The door opened and Sakura wasn't expecting to see him instead of Sasuke. "May I help you?" Itachi said leaning a arm up against the door and staring at her with those onyx eyes. She could her face heat up. He was sexier than she remembered. He was will over more handsome than Sasuke. She could see his washboard abs against the white shirt he wore. She could just picture him with no clothes on right now. She bit her lip when she looked at his package...and well...he was packing alot.

Itachi stared down at the girl as he watched her as she raked her viridian eyes down his body. He did the same, she looked about his little brother's age but she was so developed like she was a woman of his age. He thought while looking at her soft, perfectly shaped breasts that looked like they were about over flood out the tight black dress that hugged her in places that made him want to explore with his tongue. Itachi narrowed his eyes, something about her seemed oddly familiar, like he had seen her before.

Sakura snapped her eyes back up to his face to see that he was waiting on a answer. "Um, is Sasuke here?" He shook his head. "He's out right now. If you had any plans with him, he was unexpectantly forced to go to dinner with our parents." He said continued to look at her, like he was trying to remember something. Sakura nodded her head then nervously turned away to leave. "Wait," Sakura stopped than turned back to him, confused. "You look familiar, what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." His eyes then slightly widen with realization. "The quiet weird girl that had a crush on Sasuke, my, you've grown up." He waved her over, "Sasuke should be back in a few hours so you can come in." She fully turned. "Okay." She said nonchalantly, trying to hide that she was indeed excited to be in a house only with Itachi. Maybe something will happen and they end up...no, she couldn't thinking that! She goes out with his younger brother for christ's sake.

He moved aside for her to walk in. She heard the door close behind her. "So, I didn't know that you were _finally_ going out with Sasuke." She heard him say. Sakura couldn't help but to hear how the way he said 'finally'.

"You say it like you were expecting it."

"Actually, I did expect it. You probably didn't know but Sasuke liked you too but that was only because you didn't fawn all over him like all the other girls."

"Are you serious? Sasuke liked me? Why didn't he ever tell me?" If she knew Sasuke liked her before then she would of been tried to ask him out instead of waiting for some damn talent show.

"Maybe because he wasn't going to admit he _had_ a crush on a girl." Sakura could understand that. Sasuke used to only go out with girls just to fuck them, he never really did like anybody. But hearing this from Itachi told her that Sasuke thought this relationship with her was real and not some fling.

Sakura looked up at Itachi and noticed his eyes weren't directed at her face but her...chest. She nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked in another direction. "You look beautiful." Her eyes snapped back at Itachi and blushed. He was now looking at her face. He walked toward her a placed a hand on her waist. "Uh." She said looking down at the large hand on her body, "What are doing?" She squeaked when Itachi put his lips to her neck. "Sasuke won't be back any time soon." He moved his hand slowly toward her ass and grasped it, pulling her closer.

Her breathe hitched when she felt his lips press against her jaw. He slowly began to run kisses from her ear to her chin. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, opening her mouth slightly. He pressed his lips to hers. She stood there, not able to process what was happening at the moment. Was Itachi kissing her? This had to be a dream come true. Forgeting about everything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the kiss deeper. She heard him groan with satisfaction of her finally accepted him. As she continued to ravage his lips, Sasuke came into her mind.

She pulled away and pushed him away, "Itachi, I can't." Before she even knew it, she was up against a wall. His hands had worked their way up her dress, drawing little circles on her inner thigh. She bite her lip, trying to moan. "Itachi, what's gotten into you?" She said feeling his finger massage her entrance. He leaned down into her ear, "The same thing that's about to get into you." He whispered huskily. How the way he spoke the words just turned her on. She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him feverishly.

His hand hook under her leg and put it around his waist. Making sure she felt his hardening dick, he grinding against her. He pulled away, "I want you, now." He before picking her up bridal style and walking up the stairs. Sakura didn't care anymore. How hot Itachi just made her forget about everything, except the burning ache she had to get rid of.

Itachi pushed his door open and closed it with his foot. Sakura couldn't help but notice what kind of music he was playing. Sakura found out that it turned her on even more. He threw her down the bed and climb on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She could already feel her panties were hot and slick because of her pussy was percolating with warm pudding. Itachi feeling impatient lifting her dress over her waist and pulling down her panties.

_I want to tease you, I want to please you _  
_I want to show you, baby, that I need you_

He dropped to the end of the bed and he threw one of her legs over his shoulder, then buried his face in her candy, licking it so good her knees trembled. She teased her fingers in his long hair as his whole head rotated between her legs. He spread her pussy lips open with his finger so he could lick it out better, moving his tongue faster and faster and faster and pinching her swollen, aching clit between his lips. She was trying so hard not to let go. She threw her head back and gripped the silk comforter and fought the tornado that was trying to tear through her pussy, and then Itachi tapped her ass and whispered, "Don't hold back, baby. Just bring it."

_I want your body 'till the very last drop _  
_I want you to holler, when you want me to stop _

She came twice. Back-to-back. Her swollen pussy squirted warm cum and pulsated with the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She had to admit that Sasuke eatting her wasn't anything like what Itachi just did to her. She looked down and saw Itachi lifting his head up. He looked at her and licked his lips slowly. She bit her lip. He stood up and took off his shirt, showing her his well-defined abs. She didn't know what made her want him so much. It felt as if a sex demon had taken over her body.

_And who can love you like me (nobody) _  
_Who can sex you like me (nobody) _  
_Who can treat you like me now, baby (nobody) _  
_Nobody, baby (nobody) _  
_And who can do it like me (nobody) _  
_And who can give you what you need (nobody) _  
_Who can do you all night long (nobody) _  
_Nobody, baby (nobody) _

He grabbed the helm of her dress and pulled it over her head. He threw it somewhere in his room and looked down at her, his eyes gazing at every detail. "Damn, your sweet for real." He said leaning down pressing wet kissing against her collarbone. "Mmmm." She moaned out, feeling his tongue run down to her breasts. Her eyes drifted close feeling his mouth covered one nipple. She then felt his hand slide down her drench stomach to her pussy, playing with it. "You should look at yourself now." She opened her eyes to see he was staring at her. She blushed, she could already pictured what she looked like. Sweaty, flushed, and dazed looking.

"I overheard my brother saying that you..." He leaned down into her ear and whispered the last part. Sakura blushed furiously. He smirked than flipped them over until she was on top of him. "Can you show me that he was telling the truth?"

_I want the night, for me and you _  
_So come here baby, and let me do it to you _

Sakura slid down and began to unbuckle his pant. She pulled them off along with his boxers. She slightly gasped at his erection. He was indeed bigger than Sasuke. She couldn't hardly fit all of Sasuke in her mouth for heaven sake! She grabbed his dick and started stroking him, she was satisfied when she heard a groan escape his lips. She continued to stroke him as she descended her mouth, wrapping her pretty pink lips round his head and started swirling her tongue around it then brought as much of him in her.

_Don't be afraid, 'cause I won't bite _  
_I promise to give it to you _  
_Just the way you like _

She repeated this movement.

Itachi swore that he was going to pass out any second. What Sasuke talked about how great Sakura gave blowjobs, he wasn't kidding. The sounds of slurping and sucking and the sight of her lips covering and uncovering his cock almost made him cross-eyed. The heat of her mouth was excruciatingly pleasurable. If he's let her continue he knew for certain that he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled her up. She looked at him questioningly, then looked into eyes that told her that he wanted her now.

Itachi grabbed hold of her hips and pushed her down on his engorged member, earning a pleasure and pained cry escape her. "Ah!" She gasped as he slowly lifted up her hips and slammed her back down onto him. She threw her head back. He was definitely larger than Sasuke. Itachi was stretching her in ways that Sasuke couldn't. He thrusted his hips up to meet hers. "Ah...un!"

_And who can love you like me (nobody) _  
_Who can sex you like me (nobody) _  
_Who can lay your body down (nobody) _  
_Nobody, baby (nobody) _  
_And who can treat you like me (nobody) _  
_Who can give you what you need (nobody) _  
_And who can do you all night long (nobody) _  
_Nobody, baby (nobody) _  
_And the band keeps playing on _

Sakura rode him harder and faster. "Ita-ha-chi!" She yelled out. The sounds of their bodies moving together was starting to become too much for her. "Ughhhh...AHHHHH!" She felt him pound into her g-spot, repeatedly hitted it. Sakura could already see black spots invade her eyesight, as their movements started to become sloppy and uncoordinated. She really hated to admit it but Itachi was fucking her better than Sasuke.

Her pussy was being filled to the brim and she wanted to stay like that forever. Itachi lifted up and reached for her bouncing breasts and squeezed them. "Strawberry." he panted, taking her her left nipple between his lips and biting it gently. It was rosy and swollen, reaching out toward him. "My favorite flavor is strawberry now."

_On, on, on, and on, on... _  
_Nobody, baby _  
_On, on, on, and on, on... _  
_Nobody baby _  
_Come on _  
_On, no, on, and on, on... _  
_Nobody baby _

The more he stroked and bit down on her nipple, the hotter and wetter her pussy got. "Don't stop," she panted rapidly. His tongue circled her nipple and made hr whole body tremble. "Oh...," She whimpered, leaning back, gripping his thighs. Tears were coming out her eyes he was fucking her so good. "Oh..." She threw her head and moaned. And then her whole body fell loose.

_I want you, right now for my lover, oh yes I do _  
_Place no one above you, oh yes I do _  
_If you need love, I'll be right, baby _  
_I'll be right there, baby, oh yes I will _  
_Oh yes I will baby _  
_Oh yes I will baby _

Every muscle in her spasmed and shook as she screamed and then came, pussy squirting, bouncing up and down on those nine thick inches. He came with a grunt after her, squirting his hot cum into her awaiting body. Sakura collapsed on his body, exhausted. She could hear his heavy breathing in ear. "Whoa." She heard him say, breathless, "I never thought I would have sex with the shy pink-haired girl that went to my little brother's school." He said with amusement. She weakly laughed. "Never I thought I would have sex with my crush's older brother." Itachi laughed than tapped her lightly on her ass.

"Sasuke should be here soon." Sakura quickly got off him and stumbled a bit and went looking for her dress that Itachi threw somewhere. Itachi had already finished gotten dressed and went downstairs. She found her dress and began to put it back on. She sighed, why didn't she feel guity about cheating on Sasuke with Itachi. Sasuke would probably kick her ass if he'd ever found out that they slept together behind his back. She walked out his room and down the steps to see Sasuke walking through the front door.

"Sasuke!" She said quickly running down the remaining steps and jumped on him. "Hey, babe. Sorry, my parents said that they didn't see me in awhile so they wanted me to go to dinner with them. But I can make up for it tonight." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled then bit her lip, knowing what he was implying. She then frowned, she really was a horrible girl. She had sex with Itachi about ten minutes before Sasuke came back, now she wanted to fuck him. She was no better than the girls in the school.

"Why are you all sweaty?" He asked with a raised brow. She began to panic. "That's not sweat, I just took a shower in your room." She quickly lied.

"You couldn't wait until I got here to take one with you." She shrugged her shoulders. Itachi then came out the kitchen with bowl of strawberry ice cream. Sasuke looked at him and noticed his sweaty look. "What happened to you?" Sakura sent Itachi a look that told him to lie. Itachi smirked, "I was watching 'Cops'." He said like it wasn't true. Itachi walked past them both and went up the stairs. Both her and Sasuke looked up at him. Itachi turned and winked at Sakura, then licked his lips as he walked up the steps.

Sasuke glared at him and Sakura couldn't resist the urge to straighten out her dress and hair. "Maybe you should stay away from Itachi, if he makes you uncomfortable." She blushed then nodded her head. He than grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the steps, toward his room. "Come on, I've got alot of sexual frustration that I need to take out on you." He said pushing her inside his room and slamming it behind him.

**~O~**

Itachi sat on his bed listening to his Ipod, reading a magazine until he heard screaming. He took one earphone out his ear and listened. He heard a loud moan erupt from his brother's room down the hall. He smirked then put his earphone back and continued to read the magazine.

* * *

**Review**

**And the song :Nobody by Keith Sweat. I just love that song.**

**~XoxO, Reira~**


End file.
